


oh! my McStake

by vgaeu



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, kind of like a fever dream where ur wide awake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vgaeu/pseuds/vgaeu
Summary: yeojin hits a little bump in the road on her first postmates delivery





	oh! my McStake

**Author's Note:**

> this was a suggestion from one of the anons in my cc,,, 
> 
> i recommend u listen to april's oh! my mistake on loop to get the full effect as u read this story

It was April.

The month and the group that blasted loudly from her speakers as Yeojin came throttling down the empty street. She was pumped, it not only being her first day as a Postmates driver but also her first day officially employed. No longer would people constantly pester her about where all her money came from or about how she was able to afford the shelves and shelves of creepy ceramic frogs that she displayed in her living and tucked into bed with a kiss each night.

What was she supposed to say? That she and Yerim would cut up postage stamps and sell them to high school students under the guise of it being LSD? Uh, kind of shady.

She had accepted her first order ten minutes ago, documented with a twenty set series of 40 second Snapchats on her story, and was now on route to McDonald’s, the happiest place on Earth. And Yeojin was having the fucking time of her life, singing loudly to her favorite April song and dancing around. But as she was speeding down the street the woah wasn’t the only thing that she hit and after a loud thump, Yeojin slammed on the brakes, wincing as a girl rolled up and then down her windshield before dropping onto the ground in front of her.

“Shit.” She muttered as she held onto the steering wheel, staring straight ahead and trying to process what had just happened. She hadn’t even seen her step into the crosswalk.

There was a spot where the glass had been smashed and a clear dent mark in front of her car and she sighed, thinking about the damages... and also the writhing body on the street. The chorus hit and Yeojin half heartedly did the killing part, a little sad but as always unstoppable, before stepping out of the car.

“Hey, you good?” She asked as she walked towards the girl and she slowly sat up, her face contorted in pain.

“You hit me with your fucking car!” Yeojin huffed, a little glad that no one was around to witness what had just happened. She didn’t have much time to waste, seeing that she had a delivery to make and a crowd would’ve meant a scene. And also that people would have seen her getting yelled at. That was just embarrassing.

Yeojin watched as the girl’s hands shook while pulling her phone from her pocket and then she just groaned, setting it back on the ground. “It’s dead. Can you call me an ambulance?”

“Sure, but I have to go so we gotta make this quick!” She peered at Yeojin.

“You’re just going to leave me here?” There was no time to argue and there was no telling when the ambulance was going to arrive so Yeojin just sighed.

“Fine, I’ll take you.” Seeming relieved, the girl staggered to her feet and Yeojin rushed to her car getting back behind the wheel and eyeing her blinking dot on the map of her phone. The girl was just taking her sweet ass time, clutching her ribs and limping to the door, so growing a little impatient, Yeojin honked. “Let’s go! Chop chop!” She yelled, poking her head out of the window and the girl muttered something under her breath before finally climbing into the car.

They drove in relative silence besides the girl’s occassional groaning and moaning and each time she would get a little too loud, Yeojin would crank up the music a little higher. Today she was impermeable and with the power of employment and the fourteen frogs in her Amazon shopping cart, she wasn’t about to let a pessimist put a damper on her mood.

“So, what’s your name?” She yelled over the song after a while, trying to make a little conversation.

“Hyunjin.” And that was that, she hadn’t even turned back to look at Yeojin as she answered, her eyes glued to the window and her hands to her sides like a Lego minifigure.

“I’m Yeojin! It’s my first day of work!” Hyunjin just grunted in response, switching her attention over to the car speakers.

“Is this the only fucking song you have?” Yeojin whipped her head over to look at her ungrateful passenger, a little annoyed that she would open her fucking mouth only to spew blasphemy.

“Okay, you know what? Just to spite you, this is the only song we’re listening to today.” Yeojin took her hands off the wheel to pull her phone from its mount on the dashboard and Hyunjin yelled as the car swerved into the other lane, leaning over to grab the wheel as Yeojin opened up Spotify.

“Are you insane?!” The girl yelled and Yeojin just ignored her, finding the repeat button before returning her phone to the mount and her hands to the wheel.

* * *

 

Through the throbbing pain and annoyance and the ever growing anger that bubbled in her chest like a shaken liter of Sprite, Hyunjin forced herself to find a moment of peace, breathing through her teeth and comforting herself as she associated the rodent of a girl’s confidence with her knowledge of where to go. But she couldn’t help but ask, a bit suspicious of her agenda and concerned with her lack of sympathy.

“Are you sure this is the right way?” Hyunjin asked and Yeojin nodded, humming and swaying her head along to the same fucking song that had been playing for the past fifteen minutes, a mockery of Hyunjin’s misfortune and misery.

A little relieved, she leaned back into her seat.

* * *

 

Finally it was in view.

The golden arcs of glory.

Yeojin giggled in glee as she turned into the parking lot but her passenger just stared ahead, her face warping quickly from betrayal to anger. She was livid.

“Why are we here?” She asked through gritted teeth and Yeojin just checked her phone, announcing her arrival to the McDonald’s minions.

“I’m picking up my Postmates order?” Hyunjin just widened her eyes and opened her mouth, rendered speechless by the nonchalance of the girl.

A man soon came out and Yeojin rolled down her window in slow increments to accept the bag, opening it just enough for him to slip the bag in. But when she pulled the bag open and looked inside, she furrowed her brows.

“Fries but no ketchup?”

“They didn’t put ketchup in the order.” Yeojin just hummed in thought, rolling up her window without saying another word to him before pulling out of the parking lot.

“Hold this.” She said, dropping the bag into Hyunjin’s lap and she barely caught it, growing more and more frustrated and confused.

“Can you please... just take me to the fucking hospital?”

“No, are you crazy? Their order is going to get cold. Let’s just drop it off first and we’ll go, okay?”

“Stop the car.” Yeojin just shook her head, squinting at the address she was now headed to on the map. “Stop the fucking car.” Yeojin turned the music up louder, letting April’s singing drown out Hyunjin’s screaming. “Let me out!”

They pulled up to a red light f(x) and Hyunjin went to unbuckle her seatbelt, grimacing as she turned and reached to unlock the door when Yeojin hit the lock button. She unlocked it again and Yeojin just relocked it, Hyunjin’s injuries having rendered her slower than LOOΠΔ’s Gowon. She grumbled, reaching to try once more when the light turned green and Yeojin slammed on the gas pedal, jolting the car forward and bringing Hyunjin’s head banging into the dashboard.

“Hey! Be careful, you’re going to drop the McDonald’s!” Yeojin chided, readjusting the bag on Hyunjin’s lap and she just sighed in resignation, her throbbing head joining the pain that encapsulated her body like a bag or a cocoon or something else that encapsulates things.

Hyunjin leaned back into her seat, her sides starting to hurt even more than before and she grimaced, removing her hand when she felt something wet. Hearing her gasp, Yeojin looked over to see her hand covered in blood and she gagged. “Oh, that’s fucking disgusting. Can you please not do that in my car?”

“Bleed?!”

“Yes, stop doing that!” Hyunjin spluttered, not even knowing how to respond before just shutting her mouth and turning her head to look at Yeojin’s phone screen to check their ETA.

Thankfully, the address wasn’t too far away and when Yeojin pulled up in front of their house, she sent the person a quick text before turning to Hyunjin.

“Can you bring it in?” Hyunjin stared at her.

“What?”

“The McDonald’s. Can you bring it in?”

“No, what the fuck?”

“Oh my god, it’s such a simple favor and all you do is bitch!”

“You… HIT me with your car!” Yeojin rolled her eyes.

“The past is in the past. Can you just move on already?” Hyunjin opened her mouth to argue, the redness she was seeing growing bigger than Clifford the Big Red Dog but Yeojin’s eyes suddenly widened and she turned to see what she was looking at.

A tall, black-haired girl was quickly approaching her window and Yeojin rolled it down, making Hyunjin reach desperately for the seat controls to lean her chair back as far as she could.

“Hyejoo! You didn’t tell me you moved!” She yelled as she came up to the car and Hyejoo leaned onto her elbows over the open window.

“And you didn’t tell me you got a job! Look at you, Ms. Postmates Driver.” Hyejoo’s eyes narrowed when she finally noticed Hyunjin cowering in her seat. “And who’s this?”

“Ah, just some bitch I picked up off the street.” Hyejoo nodded and laughed, gesturing towards her house.

“Did you want to come in? I’ll give you the tour.” Yeojin didn’t have a chance to answer when Hyunjin slowly pulled her seat up again, the pain beginning to grow unbearable without her hunched over, and she felt the stickiness of her blood-soaked shirt to her skin. The excruciatingly long whirring brought their attention to the girl in the passenger seat and Hyejoo huffed, looking at her with contempt.

“Hey, you’re being kind of rude... we’re trying to have a conversation here.”

“I’m... bleeding...”

“Okay, Bleeding, can you shut the fuck up?” Hyunjin blinked, speechless.

Then, Hyejoo finally saw her McDonald’s on her lap and she picked it up and opened it to sift through her meal.

“Oh, no ketchup?”

“I asked that too but they said you didn’t add it in the order.” Hyejoo frowned.

"I mean, I would assume McDonald’s would have the common sense to give me ketchup if I ordered fries…” Yeojin just shrugged, unsure of what else to tell her.

“Guys, can we please… hurry this up?” Hyunjin groaned and Hyejoo snapped her head to her, ready to go off again when Yeojin just rolled her eyes.

“She’s been bitching for a while now and I don’t think she’s gonna shut up unless I take her to the hospital.”

“Alright, I’ll text you later then. We need to catch up sometime!”

“Definitely!” Yeojin laughed, before rolling up the window and peeling down the street and as soon as they were out of the view of that house, her face dropped. “Fucking bitch.”

“Huh?”

“She asked to borrow $30 dollars once… and you know what she spent it on?” There was no answer. “Hello?”

“What?”

“A fucking Stray Kids album! Like we get it… you’re angsty! You don’t have to keep on proving it!” Yeojin huffed in frustration. “And she never paid me back! So annoying...” Hyunjin couldn’t think anymore over the pain and she just grunted in response, gripping onto the handle on the car door. Her vision was beginning to blur and her ears were pounding until she just heard a persistent ringing. “Hello?” She watched hazily as Yeojin leaned her face over to look at her. “You good?”

And then she saw nothing at all.

* * *

 

Hyunjin woke up in a blanket of comfort with the birds chirping and the sun shining warmly through the glass window. And she didn’t want to open her eyes quite yet, letting herself bask in the pleasantness, a welcome juxtaposition to hellscape that she had just woken up from, starring the short rat-faced girl, her loudspeaker of a mouth, and that goddamn song.

Thank god it was just a dream.

She opened her eyes and was immediately met with fluorescent lights and a white room. A music show was playing quietly on the television hanging on the wall and Hyunjin slowly pulled herself up, slowly realizing that she wasn’t at home. She let out a ragged breath, cautiously lifting her shirt to see that her side been heavily bandaged and then ran a shaky hand through her hair.

So, it had happened.

A doctor walked past and seeing that she was now sitting up, he came into the room with a clipboard under his arm and caught Hyunjin up with how she had gotten there. But Hyunjin was barely listening, only catching bits and pieces of what he said. She nodded, understanding that she would be fine and that her broken ribs would soon heal and that her stab wound from the car antenna (that she didn’t even know she got) was just a flesh wound.

Everything was going to be okay. The girl had sped off somewhere as she soon as she had dropped off Hyunjin at the doorsteps of the hospital. Hyunjin’s injuries would take at most a month or two to heal. Life was returning to normal. She was fine.

But then her blood ran cold when she heard the familiar upbeat that was paired with a snare and when the vocals came in, she couldn’t hold back her scream. April was there on the screen of the television, bouncing in front of the pink background and Hyunjin became so incredibly afraid, thrashing in her bed and trying to pull the IV out of her arm to escape.

The doctor yelled for backup and a nurse called a code over the PA system, bringing other doctors and nurses running in to hold her down. But she just kept screaming, the song growing louder and louder in her brain as she watched the girls dancing through her tunnel vision. When her arms were forced down and a nurse injected a sedative into her IV, she resorted to kicking, begging to be let free. And it was like a dolly zoom, the girls seeming to be moving closer and closer and Hyunjin just couldn’t fend them off.

“Get away!” She screamed, flailing about but Rachel just winked at her and the chorus hit, all of their faces suddenly morphing into Yeojin’s for the killing part.

Gripped with terror, Hyunjin just watched helplessly as she slowly faded back into unconsciousness and through the next few months, her injuries slowly recovered but her mind just never did, April and the rat faced girl haunting her for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> what did u think?? 
> 
> smash that kudos button below n follow for more shit
> 
> curiouscat.me/vgaeus
> 
> https://twitter.com/vgaeus


End file.
